The present invention relates to a DC/DC converter adapted to convert an unstable DC input voltage into a high DC output voltage.
A conventional DC/DC converter comprises as input stage, a first switching circuit operating as a current source and, as output stage, a second switching circuit operating to increase the voltage. In order to increase the yield while decreasing the weight of the apparatus for use in space applications, it has been proposed to use the second switching circuit in a resonant mode.
In such a DC/DC converter, the signals at the output of the first and second switching circuits are generally in phase. It results therefrom that this known DC/DC converter does almost not permit to regulate the output voltage when the fluctuations of the input voltage are too high: the converter circuitry becomes unstable, the resonance is bad and the shape of the sinusoidal wave is destroyed.